Red Card
by mimezz
Summary: Spencer and Paige are on the same field hockey team, and they constantly get at each other s throats. That changes one day at practice, and they finally vent their true feelings. Oneshot. McHastings smut. And I m talking sex. As in femmeslash.


Red card

_A/n: HAH, one my friends called me a prude, well I´m NOT. The question is if this turned out okay, since this is kind of my first time writing anything smutty... Fuck it, this is just a one-time thing for now, and I´ll remove it if you think it´s completely horrible. So yeah, enjoy...lol._

* * *

Spencer and Paige were glaring at each other, the latter red-faced as she tried growl the other into submission. The coach had soon flown between them and torn them apart from each other, the two never breaking eye-contact and huffing at each other. Many of the team members had already cleared of the field though, this was a regular occurence and eventually just let the two of them get at it. They knew their captains were mostly all bark and no bite, secretly loving the countless arguments like two siblings that just couldn´t help but ruffle the other´s feathers.

"Girls, why can´t you just _try_ to get along for once?" the coach sighed as he stood between them, he was getting tired of this. They were both the best players on the team, so banning either of them from practice or a match wasn´t an option. The counselor who tried to get them to talk peacefully had eventually caved in between the snide remarks thrown back and forth over the room.

Paige threw her field hockey stick down on the grass as hard as she could, an attempt to vent her frustration. "Hastings _deliberately_ tripped me! _Five_ times!"

"I did not, two of them were _accidental_!" Spencer huffed back, arms crossed over her torso and stared Paige down. "And besides, a certain someone couldn´t seem to keep their hands to themselves" she finished with a sweet smirk.

Paige felt a blush reaching her cheeks, though luckily her already heavy blood flow in her face made it unnoticeable. "That was...! I just slipped, it was an accident!"

"Yeah, that´s what you keep telling yourself" Spencer chirped back, causing Paige to go on a denying-rant.

Paige had been about to barrel into Spencer who was playing in the other team, them having a practice match, by going for a full on tackle aimed towards Spencer´s side. Unfortunately, the grass was still slippery from the morning-rain and Paige felt herself slipping, leading to a steady grip on Spencer´s breasts, cupping them in her fingers, as an attempt not to fall. She´d ended up pulling them both down to the ground though, Paige landing on her ass with Spencer´s warm heaving body pressed tightly against her in her lap; hands still gripping on to the two mounds as her brain activity seemed to have stopped completely. Her thumb had grazed a stiff bud when trying to quickly remove her hands after finally waking up the trance-like state; only after hearing Spencer´s snarky remark, whom had been stuck in the intimate position.

Spencer had felt a tingle between her legs when she´d eventually grasped their positions after gotten knocked over; having grown wet at the intimate touch and her body had released a small shudder. Paige seemed to have been frozen stuck until Spencer had addressed her, and they´d finally gotten up from the ground; their teammates could find something else to laugh about.

Paige had gotten more aggressive after them having gotten up from the grass, trying to taunt Spencer in any way her flustered mind could think of, and the confident brunette smugly played along, leading up to this chastise from the coach.

"GIRLS!" he shouted, making the two quiet as he rubbed his temples. He was feeling a migraine coming on. "Just..." he sighed. Nothing he´d said before had helped anyway. "Just try to tone it down a notch, okay?"

They shot each other a look, Spencer bit her bottom lip and Paige stared her dead in the eye, but made no attempt to continue the spat.

"Now go and take a shower, practice is over."

Spencer let out a sigh and calmly headed to the locker room seemingly not paying any more thoughts at the reprimand, Paige trudged slowly after as to avoid walking next to her with her focus down on the ground in front.

Spencer glanced over her shoulder at a grumpy Paige, whose red face was beginning to regain her normal color. "Hurry it up McCullers, or you´ll get home by the next century with that snail-pace"

Paige let out a grunt, but sped up her steps anyway. Spencer secretly smirked, her back to the grumbling red-haired girl trudging behind her into the lockers.

* * *

Paige had gone to the other side of the lockers from where Spencer were undressing; neither being able to glance at each other or start an argument again.

Paige slid her cold wet sweatshirt above her head, the faint muscles on her stomach stretching and being coated by small drops of water, slowly sliding down from her clad chest to the waistband of her shorts.

When she had just removed her shorts, sitting only in her bra and boxer shorts, she felt the soft touch of Spencer´s thighs and bottom settling down in her lap where she sat on the bench, back against the cold metal locker.

Paige whipped her head back, going to mouth off on Spencer and ask her what the hell she was doing, but fell short as she found that Spencer was unclothed, the only exception was her red-laced panties. Spencer´s warm body was right in front of her, sitting in her lap and arms around Paige´s neck, her breasts bare in front of her. The pink, perky nipples, made Paige lick her lips untill she shook off the clouds of desire about to consume her mind.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing Hastings" she croaked out, forcing her eyes to only gaze on Spencer´s face and not slip down on to her naked body.

Spencer leaned forward, grazing past Paige´s mouth and grazing her mouth on Paige´s cute little ear, as she gave it a little blow. Paige shuddered.

"What do you think?" she murmured, voice heavily lidded, as she ran the tip of her warm tongue on the outline of Paige´s ear, nibbling and nipping, causing Paige to involuntarily jerk her hips and release a quiet whimper. Spencer needed to strain her ear to hear it, but smirked as the sound reached her; seemed like she was right after all. Paige wanted this, aware or not. Maybe even wanted _her_.

"Are you crazy?!" her voice was hitched, flustered, and only made Spencer feel more confident with riling up her hard-headed co-captain. Spencer decided to stroke her taught stomach to ease her, as if to enchant her. It worked, as Paige begun letting out small gasps when she tried to talk. "Hastings, do...d-do you have a... a fever or something?"

Spencer could only chuckle at the mind-blown girl underneath her as an answer. She would press Paige´s buttons just like she´d wanted to for a long time. Especially now that she was certain Paige undoubtedly had a hint of interest in what they were currently doing; alone in the locker room, almost naked, and worked up since pretty much the beginning of practice.

"Why´re you...doing this?" Paige gasped, now feeling a set of fingers painting traces over her stomach, tauntingly grazing the skin below her bellybutton only to return upwards as the wet tongue continued tracing her ear. The sensations was clouding her mind. "I mean... why me? I thought you..."

"You thought I disliked you?" Spencer answered and bit her earlobe,though not enough to draw blood, as to chastise her for the assumption, earning her a whiny yelp. "That I hate you for arguing with me" she breathed heavily in her ear and nipped her throat. "...and disagreeing while everyone else always blindly assume I´m right?"

Paige breathed out a heavy `yes´as her eyes closed, feeling Spencer´s fingers ghosting the part of Paige´s chest that wasn´t covered in that damn obstructive fabric; she could feel the fast and steady pulse under her kneading palm.

Paige couldn´t believe this was happening, Spencer Hastings grinding herself on her in the locker room, touching her body in ways no one had touched her before. She imagined how incredibly wet she must be by now, the throbbing between her legs demanding friction and relief as Spencer nipping at her, sucking on the skin of her neck.

"No. You´re so stubborn, never bending at my will" Spencer breathed out, grabbing Paige´s chin with both her hand to make sure the girl would open her eyes to look at her. When Paige´s clouded eye´s met Spencer´s almost black eyes, lost in want, she ran her tongue over her own lips and saw how Paige´s breath hitched at the sight. "You make me want to dominate you. Make you _mine_." Paige shuddered at the words, and she entered Paige´s mouth with her tongue, roughly demanding her claim, rubbing and caressing Paige´s tongue with her own.

"I could feel you glancing at me when I would shower after practice" Spencer panted out, seeing Paige blush and biting her lip.

"You noticed that?" Paige asked sheepishly, dipping her head again in that ´_oh so adorable way_´, already knowing the answer. ´_Great, Hastings officially knows I´m a perverted creep.´_Paige hadn´t meant to, but she had begun to suspect she wasn´t as straight as she had presumed when she would sneak glances in the showers when she first had started the team.

Spencer gently pecked her lips, nipped them. "You have no idea how much knowing that turned me on" she said, eyes hooded with lust, making Paige smash their lips together again, sucking and biting, needing to mark Spencer´s lips as her own.

"You don´t know how hot I became when I held you back there on the field, feeling your nipples straining under my hands" Paige growled out between the kisses. "I just froze when I realised _who_ I was touching" She growled as she tugged on Spencer´s bottom lip. "_Where_ I was touching."

She sucked and lightly nipped Paige´s tongue between her teeth, her pussy hot and swollen, throbbing at every word Paige had said.

Paige groaned into her mouth, intensifying the throbs between Spencer´s legs. She tugged the lower lip of the girl who was now breathing heavily and let out a low growl, as she locked eyes with her again. "And _fuck_ you make me so horny" she let out with a whine, rubbing her core against Paige´s bare stomach to prove her point, and Paige´s breath almost stopped as she instantly felt the girls wetness against her skin.

"_Fuck_" Paige hissed, mouth open and panting heavily. If she hadn´t been crazily turned on before, then she certainly was now.

By a surge of adrenaline, she motioned for Spencer to wrap her legs tightly around her waist, as she supported Spencer´s back with her hands. They kept their lips moving against each other, and Paige, using the rush of strength, moved them both to the wooden table by the door where the coach would put down the papers for the game´s tactics before matches.

She lay Spencer down on the table, and connected her lips to the heaving breast in front of her, sucking on the stiff nub and rubbing Spencer´s left breast with her hand.

Spencer moaned out loud, relieved to finally being touched properly and getting the itch between her legs slightly sated for now."Oh, _oh yesss_..." she hissed, as Paige rolled her left nipple between her fingers and gently nibbled the one in her mouth.

The constant stimulation sent waves down to the throbbing area between her legs, and she tried to relieve the ache by rubbing her leg together, panting hard, though falling unsuccessful. "_Oh god, please_..." She whined, trying to convey to Paige who was busy worshipping her breasts that she was currently was in dire need of attention somewhere else.

"Oh I´m sorry Hastings, what was that?" Paige mockingly teased, pinching a nipple harder, causing Spencer to squirm from the sudden convulsion between her legs, releasing a whimper.

"Paige, _please_..." she shuddered, staring Paige in the eye, trying to convey her need for Paige´s touch. For Paige _fuck_ her, and make her come; _hard_.

"Please _what_?" she probed, releasing the nipple in her mouth with a ´_pop_´. She wanted Spencer to say it. _Needed_ Spencer to say it. She goddamn_ loved_ it when Spencer talked dirty.

"McCullers, I swear to god..." she hissed, but was met with an imploring expression. Spencer groaned, as she undulated her hips, drawing Paige´s down to her wet, glistening core. "Fuck me. Oh god, fuck me hard with those goddamn delicious fingers of yours" she let out a breathy moan as she imagined it. "Oh _fuck,_ I want you inside me"

Paige felt the blood going straight to her groin, and let out a growl between her clenched teeth. _Damn, could she get you fired up_.

Paige quickly positioned herself at Spencer´s legs as she spread them apart, and the girl laying on her back opened herself up to the heavy breathing teammate standing above her, taking in the sight of her intimate parts widely on display for her; inviting her.

Paige licked her lips, and stroked a finger across the wet lips, rubbing and feeling the wetness on her fingers. "_Oh fuck_, _damn_ you´re so swollen and soaked..." she groaned, as Spencer wiggled her hips for more. Her chest was heaving, and her whole body both in blizz and torment; how she´d dreamt of this, only to wake up turned on and needed to take care of it herself... But now she had Paige here, touching her, kissing her, about to preferably fuck her senseless over and over. And it wouldn´t just be a wet dream.

Paige entered a finger inside, mouth open and panting as Spencer wiggled on the table, and then quickly slipped in an other one; feeling Spencer´s walls clench around her finger like they didn´t want to let her go.

She put her left hand on Spencer´s breast, kneading, as she pumped her fingers in and out, adding friction against the warm contracting walls as she found the spot she was looking for and hit it repeatedly.

"Oh, oh god, oh god, yes yes yes" Spencer was rambling, mewling out as Paige was constantly hitting that spot deep within her hard, going faster end faster as Spencer´s body in vain tried to squirm as a way to cope with the intense pleasure; but Paige´s kneading hand on her breast was holding her fastened against the wood.

She was worried the table was going to break, as the legs were creaking every time Paige roughly entered her, only to pull out and enter her again.

"Oh, fuck, _fuck me_ Paige! Oh, _god_ YES!"

"What do you think I´m doing Hastings?"

She started sucking hard on Spencer´s neglected clit, humming at the taste as she pumped her fingers faster; Spencer wanted to get fucked, and _damn_ was she getting_ fucked_.

She came hard, muffling her scream as well as she could muster, but Paige didn´t relent on stopping her tongues movement on her pussy. She was gonna make Hastings faint if she could, just to prove a point.

She could hear a faint ´_fuck´_and a growl from the disheveled brunette on the creaking table, as Spencer aftershock turned into foreshocks.

Paige supposed her will to constantly win, also meant she wanted to show Spencer how well she could please her. And _damn_ was she gonna please.


End file.
